1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detachable body and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, various members are often configured as a detachable body while being unitized or detachable bodies while remaining as single members, so as to be attachable and detachable to and from the main unit of the image forming apparatus. Some image forming apparatuses of the electrophotographic type include a developer recovery container for recovering a developer which is not used in recording on a medium to remain and the like. There is a case where a developer recovery container is detachably attached to a main unit of an image forming apparatus in order that, when the container is filled with the recovered developer, the container can be replaced with a new one.